Turned Equal
by VillainousGeek
Summary: Summary: Just because Amon is gone, doesn't mean there are no more equalists. Now they have a new leader, a new plan, and they're ready to attack. I'm Korra, the avatar, I've joined the equalists, and you've gotta deal with it.


**This is just an idea that I decided to try out. Let me know what you guys all think, thanks!**

**And just so you know this is set a couple years after Korra defeats Amon, but book two never happened.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**Chapter time!**

_"Avatar Korra has been missing for a month now. The search continues as her distraught friends and family look for any trace of her."_

_"Here is the latest message that they have broadcast in hopes of getting the Avatar back to Republic City:"_

Asami, Mako, and Bolin appear on the television screen. They're talking into a microphone. Bolin grabs the microphone as he looks directly at the camera. _"My friends and I are here to try and find the Avatar. More importantly, we're here to find our dear friend, Korra."_

Then, Asami stepped up to the microphone. _"If anyone has seen Korra, please let us know immediately."_

Mako wrapped his arms around Asami's waist and spoke to the camera. _"Korra, we all miss you, please come home. We're your friends, and we care about you."_

He grabbed the microphone and the camera zoomed in on him. _"I care about you, Korra."_

The screen flashed back to the news announcer. _"Now, isn't that sweet? If you have any information as to the whereabouts of the Avatar, call the police as soon as possible. We've received a tip that she might be emotionally unstable at the mo-"_

The television shattered as I bent a chunk of earth through the screen. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How dare they pretend as if they didn't know why I ran away! They know exactly why I'm not there anymore, and it's not because I'm the prissy teenage girl they've made me out to be.

I ran because I was tired of it all, I couldn't live with it anymore. No one cared about Korra; it was only the Avatar that they wanted. A month ago, I found out that Mako was cheating on me with Asami. He was only dating me because of my Avatar status. I learned that Bolin had known that they were going behind my back the entire time, he even helped them. Even Tenzin's family hated me. They were talking about me while I wasn't there, and they said some hurtful things. The paparazzi were my breaking point, though. Everywhere that I went, there would be a dozen cameras pointed at me.

Eventually, I decided that I'd had enough. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I got on the next boat to Ba Sing Se. When I arrived, I cut and died my hair, changed my outfit, and started going by a different name. I barely changed it, as I couldn't bear to part with my old life completely.

Korra disappeared as soon as I arrived in the Earth Kingdom. My name now is Cor, and I've never been happier.

* * *

When I first got here I wandered the streets for hours. I had nowhere to go; I had no money; I had nothing.

Eventually a woman called me into her shop. She looked me up and down quickly. "You look as if you've been through the Spirit World. What happened to you, miss?"

"I ran away from home. Now I've got no place to go."

The woman tilted her head and told me to wait a moment. Then she turned and went inside. I heard hushed voices as she talked to a man who I assumed was her husband. They kept looking at me as they argued. Once when they glanced at me, I waved at them and smiled. The man's eyebrows lowered at my actions.

Finally, the woman came back over to me. She hurriedly ushered me inside. "Come quickly, dear, the streets of Ba Sing Se are no place for a young woman."

As she shut the door, I heard her mutter, "Especially at night."

Then she guided me to a table where two children and the man sat. I ate quietly as they stared at me. Talk could wait; this was my first decent meal in a while.

As I scarfed down my food, a child of about four came up and tapped my shoulder. "You're pretty, what's your name?"

I smiled down at him and picked him up. Once he was sitting on my look, and playing with a lock of my hair, I told him," My name is Cor, I'm from Republic City."

The woman smiled at me. "My name is Lynn, my husband is Li, you're holding Raiku, and my daughter is Mei. Why did you run away?"

I stared at my plate as Raiku tugged on my hair. "I'd prefer not to answer that question, there are painful memories."

Lynn patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Mei, who looked around ten, smiled at me. "I've always wanted to visit Republic City. Is it as beautiful as my friends say?"

"It's even more so, especially the Probending Arena. At night the lights are gorgeous."

She gave a wistful sigh as she closed her eyes. I assume she was trying to imagine it.

Raiku suddenly stood up and waddled over to his mother. "I'm tired mommy! It's bed time!"

She smiled down at him and picked him up. She turned to walk away with him resting on her hip. "You too, Mei, come on."

Mei groaned and gave me a quick smile. "Good night Cor, it was nice meeting you."

"Night-night pretty lady!" Raiku called.

As they walked up the stairs I was left alone with Li. He gave me a dark look. I tried a weak smile. "You have a beautiful fami-"

"Don't play games with me Avatar."

My mouth dropped open in shock, he couldn't have known. "What are you ... How did you know?"

He gave me a glare, letting me know that he wasn't going to answer. "You can stay for now, but if you ever endanger my family, I'll turn you in to Republic City. Are we clear, (Italics) Cor?"

I gulped and nodded my head. "Crystal, sir."

Lynn came into the room. "Cor, I'll show you where you'll sleep if you don't mind."

I stood and smiled. "Lead the way"

That night I slept easy, knowing that I had a new family watching over me. And that they love Cor for Cor, not her status.

* * *

It was two months after I first disappeared. They were still looking for me. News announcements, posters, search parties, they tried everything.

I turned on the news, curious to see what the latest message was. (Yes, I had a television. Li and Lynn replaced the one I broke."

_"We have a disturbing turn of events here in Republic City. After being called here, her parents were cornered by the Triple Threats during a search. They fought, but eventually the Avatar's parents were killed by the benders."_

I gasped and stared at the screen as they showed my parents' funeral. Helplessly, I saw their bodies lowered into caskets and pushed out to sea. It was traditional water tribe custom.

With a thump, I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I held my head in my hands as tears streamed down my face. Over and over, I saw their lifeless bodies in the casket.

Raiku had come in while I was crying and curled up next to me. "Cor, why are you sad? I don't like it when you're sad."

I hiccupped as I sat up and pulled him into my lap. Crying quietly, I rocked Raiku back and forth. "I'm-m sorry, sw-wee-tie, I'm o-o-ka-kay. I promise, Rai-k-ku."

Raiku started to cry, even as I reassured him that I was fine. I shushed him as I continued to rock him.

Mei and her parents came in eventually, and I broke down all over again. They all hugged me as I cried. Even Raiku stopped crying to hug me. The family patted my back and told me it was okay as I sobbed.

"Cor, it's okay."

"It's alright sweetheart, everything will be fine."

"We're here for you Cor."

"Smile, Cor, I don't like it when you're sad!"

I gave them all a weak smile as Li and Lynn gave me a questioning look. In reply, I pointed to the television that was still talking about my parents' deaths. They pulled me even closer, as they both knew that I was the Avatar. I had told Lynn a few weeks after my arrival.

Eventually I stopped sobbing, and we all stood up. They led me out of the room to go get some tea.

Right before I left, I heard one last comment from the television. "Her parents die, and she doesn't even come to the funeral. Not to mention the fact that she led to their deaths. I'm glad the Avatar has disappeared, she's obviously not capable of protecting anyone."

I whirled out of the room before I heard anything more.

* * *

"Do the equalists still exist?"

Li raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the equalists still exist, Cor. They've actually gained a lot of support from Ba Sing Se in the past couple years."

"Okay."

I was silent for a moment. "You're an equalist, aren't you?"

Li opened his mouth, the closed it, then tried again. Finally, he sighed in surrender. "I am indeed an equalist. I'm also a trained chi blocker."

I nodded as I took this is, I'd suspected it for a while. "I want you to recruit me."

"Who ever heard of the Avatar joining the equalists?"

I begged him. "Please, wouldn't it be good to have the Avatar on your side? You could just tell your leader who I am, and ask if I can join. It wouldn't hurt anything, would it?"

Li sighed and started massaging his temples. "No, Cor, I suppose it wouldn't. It's still not a good idea."

"Pleeeease, Li, pretty please!"

"Cor, I said no."

I humphed in frustration, then smiled as I got an idea. I turned and ran to the backyard. "Mei! Raiku! Get in here, I need your help!"

We all ran back to Li and I turned to them as we formed a huddle. "Okay, I need you guys to give your dad your best polar bear dog eyes! Got it, team?"

They saluted and we went over to Li and started to beg. "Please Li, you can't say no to these faces!"

"Guys, I said ..." He trailed off as he looked at his children.

Li sighed and muttered to himself before saying," Fine Cor, I'll talk to him!"

"Yay! I love you! Thanks Li!"

And with that I skipped back to the yard with Mei and Raiku.

* * *

I peered out the window nervously, as I bounced in my seat. What was taking him so long? Li had been gone for hours now. It really shouldn't have taken that long.

Finally, his form appeared in the street. I bounded to the door as Li walked towards the house. As soon as he opened the door and came inside, I tackled him to the ground.

"What did he say? What did he say?"

He grunted at my weight, I was heavy for a girl. "I might tell you if you get off of me, Cor!"

I smiled sheepishly as I apologized, then I sat in the armchair and waited for him. He took off his coat, and his hat, and his boots. Then Li sat down on the couch across from me.

He just sat there, staring at me in silence. I waited impatiently for him to say something. My leg bounced in anticipation. Finally, I couldn't take his silence anymore, I had to know. "Well?"

Li just stared, the hint of a smirk on his face. "Well what?"

I grew irritated as he teased me and gave him a glare. "You know what I'm talking about! What did he say?"

Li looked both ways, and then leaned in close. "The leader told me that ..."

Then he sat back in his seat and fell silent. I looked at him in anticipation. "He told you what?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "What did who tell me?"

Lynn came in and flicked Li's forehead. She sat down next to him and elbowed him. I hid my mouth behind my hand as I snickered quietly. "Don't keep the girl in suspense, tell her."

Li rubbed his side where Lynn had jabbed her elbow. "Spirits, woman, you're so violent."

With a glare from his wife he turned to me. "Cor, the leader of the equalists agreed to meet you."

I jumped up and pumped my fist with a whoop. Then I wrapped Li in a hug and thanked him multiple times.

As Li hugged me he said," Don't thank me yet, Cor. You've got to meet him tomorrow."


End file.
